1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locks and keys. More particularly, the present invention relates to handcuff keys.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handcuff keys have a shank and paddle of substantially standard or “universal” design and dimensions. Typically, handcuffs have a ratchet and pawl locking system, which is disengaged upon insertion of a key through the keyhole of standard design. The key has a shank and paddle which fit through the keyhole and disengage the teeth of the ratchet with the teeth of the pawl upon turning of the key. The shank and paddle are of standard configuration and size and do not engage tumblers as associated with common locks.
Most modern handcuffs are provided with a double lock feature, wherein a bolt in the handcuffs lock mechanism can be selectively positioned to prevent the pawl from disengaging the ratchet. This feature is activated by depressing a pusher or sliding bar within the handcuff with the double-lock engaging stem of the key. This stem extends axially relative to the shank and outward from the grip or bow of the key in the opposite direction from the shank. The pusher or bar urges the bolt into a double-locked position. The bolt is disengaged by inserting the key into the handcuff keyhole and rotating the key in a first direction. The key may then be counter-rotated to unlock the handcuff.
Known handcuff keys are relatively small overall, requiring the use of a bare hand or hand wearing thin gloves to grasp or manipulate the key during the unlocking process. Also, most persons, such as prison guards or police, carry a large number of keys on the same ring with the handcuff key. It would be desirable to provide a handcuff key which may be gripped and manipulated to lock and unlock handcuffs by a person wearing heavy gloves in cold weather environments. It would also be desirable to provide a handcuff key which stands out from other keys on the ring so that it can be easily identified and grasped without requiring the user to visually identify the key.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,542, issued Jun. 13, 1989, to Kruger depicts a key for handcuffs having an enlarged grip or bow and an enlarged hole arranged in the center thereof that may be used to secure the key to a key chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 365,270, issued Dec. 19, 1995, to Parsons depicts a handcuff key having an enlarged grip or bow and an aperture formed by a bar at the end of the grip.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 393,407, issued Apr. 14, 1988, to Parsons, depicts another handcuff key design having an enlarged grip displaying an insignia on the side.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 408,712, issued Apr. 27, 1999, to Parsons, depicts an ornamental extended handcuff key having a state seal displayed on the side and bar clip.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 155,297, issued Sep. 20, 1949, to Kushner, depicts a key having several irregularly shaped apertures formed in the grip or bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 11,794, issued Jun. 1, 1880, to Barkentin, depicts a key having an arcuate aperture extending along the sides of the grip.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 186,856, issued Dec. 15, 1959, to Sedley, depicts a key having beads formed on the surface of the grip or bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,713, issued Jun. 17, 1997, to Roth et al., describes a universal backup handcuff key formed from a single piece of molded plastic having several irregularly shaped apertures formed between the key and the molded support ring structure so that the key may be bent relative to the support ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,073, issued Aug. 29, 2000, to Parsons, describes a self-aligning handcuff key having an asymmetrical, enlarged portion of the grip or bow on one side such that the key may be easily aligned properly with the keyhole without visual inspection.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a handcuff key solving the aforementioned problems is desired.